Girls Night In
by recareta
Summary: After Neverland. Snow and Charming have gone camping with Henry and Emma has the apartment all to herself, so what does she do? She throws a party! One shot in which our four favorite ladies have a little – ok, a lot of – fun. Not a one shot anymore :)
1. Girls Night In

**Disclaimer: I do not own OUAT, any of its characters or any other material mentioned in the story.**

**All mistakes are mine.**

******Enjoy!**

**Girls Night In**

As David and Mary Margaret headed out to pick up Henry from the Mayor's house, Emma started making plans. Her parents were taking Henry camping for the weekend, so she had the whole apartment to herself. Since she was alone, she thought that she should celebrate by having a girls night in and immediately called Ruby to tell her the good news.

"Hey Rubes, what'cha doin'?"

"Workin', how 'bout you? Why do you sound so happy?" – Ruby asked curious – "Did you finally ask Regina on a date?"

"Nope." – Emma said still sounding happy, but less so.

"Then what is going on?"

"Well, David and MM are going camping with Henry for the weekend and I thought we could have a girls night in? What do you think?" – she asked excited.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" – Ruby started yelling excited – "Let's get wild!" – she exclaimed and Emma heard Granny through the phone – "Stop yelling to the phone and get to work! The costumers ain't gonna serve themselves!"

"Ok, you call Belle and I'll call Regina. Tell her to come around ten, hm? And can you come a little bit earlier to help me set up?" – she asked her.

"Ok, sure, see ya tonight, gotta go, Granny's losing it…" – she said and again Emma heard Granny through the phone – "I heard that! Now get back to work!"

"Bye Rubes."

Then it was time to call Regina. Emma didn't know why she was nervous about calling her. She'd called her before about hanging out, but it was always about going out to Granny's or The Rabbit's Hole. They've never done a girls night in before, so she didn't know if Regina would be up for it. Sure they have grown closer in Neverland and became friends (well friends wasn't the right term because Emma really liked Regina and not in a friendly way), but that didn't mean that Regina would accept and Emma really wanted her to come.

"Come on Swan, let's do it." – she said to herself and dialed Regina's number.

"Emma?"

"Hey." – she smiled to herself as she heard Regina's voice.

"Hey. Did your parents call, is everything alright, has something happened to Henry?"

"What? No, no, everything is fine, calm down. I just called to see if you were up to having a girls night in with Belle and Ruby tonight." – Emma asked sounding surprisingly calm.

"You really are like a teenager you know that. Your parents left only half an hour ago and you're already making plans for a party." – Regina said playfully and that boosted Emma's confidence.

"I'm not making plans, the plans are already made." – she said in the same tone Regina used – "Will you come? Come oooon, it will be fun, I promise."

"Ok, ok, I'll come, I'm sick of The Rabbit's Hole anyway. When should I be there?"

"I'll be waiting around ten, your majesty." – Emma said smiling.

"Ok, see you tonight Sheriff."

"Bye Regina." - she hung up and gave herself a self-five before she did her victory dance.

"Now off to the liquor store."

* * *

Emma returned from her shopping trip, set the bags on the dining table and checked the time. It was six thirty. She wondered whether she bought enough liquor as she started pulling out bottles from the bags. She bought two bottles of Jack, because that was the only thing Regina drank beside wine and her cider, and wine and cider were out of the question for the night. Three bottles of tequila for her, Ruby and Belle, a bottle of vodka just in case anyone wanted to mix it up a little and two six packs of beer for her and Ruby to drink while they were setting up. She picked the bottles up and put them in the liquor cabinet in the kitchen. She unloaded the rest of the stuff she bought, sat down on the couch and turned the TV on.

Emma was browsing through the channels when she heard someone knocking on the front door. She opened the door and Ruby barged in excited. – "Let's get started!" – she said with a huge smile.

"Wow Rubes, when I said come early I didn't mean this early, but I'm glad you're here. I was starting to get bored." – she said also smiling.

"I was bored too. Now let's get started!" – Ruby repeated and clapped her hands.

"Yes madam." – Emma responded and saluted like a soldier.

They got to work and made room for dancing by moving the dining table next to the kitchen island and bringing the chairs upstairs in Emma's bedroom. The couch and the two armchairs would be enough for the four of them. They finished that in about half an hour.

"We'll order pizza and make popcorn latter, so how about we relax and watch a movie now? We have two hours free." – Emma suggested.

"Ok, but how about we make popcorn now, so that we can eat while watching the movie?"

"I was about to say that. I bought enough popcorn to feed an army after all."

Ruby set the popcorn between them on the couch while Emma put two beers on the coffee table and pressed play on the remote. They decided to watch Underworld… again. It seemed like every time they wanted to watch a movie together they ended up watching one of the parts of the Underworld franchise.

After they finished the movie and half a dozen beers they got up to work. Ruby was making popcorn while Emma was pulling out the bottles of liquor she bought earlier out of the cabinet, and put them on the dining table. She was thinking what king of glasses she should grab out of the glass cabinet when Ruby spoke.

"So when are you going to ask Regina out, Ems?"

"When are **you** going to ask Belle out, Rubes?" – Emma answered the question with her own question.

"Really Emma, that's not even funny anymore." – Ruby said huffing and continued – "I've told you a thousand times already I would if I thought I had a chance with her, but I don't. And because of your ex that is."

"And I've told you a million times that there is nothing going on between Neal and her, they are just close friends. It's gross that you are even using that as an excuse, Gold was his father, she would never date him." – she said while putting shot and whiskey glasses on the table in front of the bottles.

"They've bonded because they grieved Gold's death together…" – she started and before Ruby could interrupt her like she knew she would, she raised her finger and continued – "… before you start with crap like it's too soon to go for it because of her loss, let me just say that it's been six freaking mounts since we got back from Neverland and have you seen how much fun she was having the last couple of times we went out? She's moved on Rubes, and I say that now is the perfect time to ask her out."

"Ok, ok, calm your tits woman, I see your point." – Ruby said and turned to make more popcorn and Emma was glad that she dropped the subject of her and Regina.

And then Ruby turned back again and said with a stupid smile on her face – "Now back to you. You need take your balls out of wherever you've hidden them and ask Regina out before Tinkerbelle does, because she's starting to get less and less friendly with her and more and more flirty."

"Ugh, remind me again why we brought the Tinkerbitch to Storybrooke with us?" – Emma groaned.

"Because she helped you and because you promised her."

"Not me, my mother. And I haven't asked Regina out yet because I don't want to ruin this thing we have going on now. I don't even know if she even sees me like that." – she said whining.

"Oh come on, are you really going with that? I've seen her how she checks you out when you are not looking."

"I've seen her check you out too. Does that mean that she likes you too?" – Emma retorted.

"She checks me out because I'm hot, but she doesn't look at me the way she looks at you all the time, or smile to me like she smiles to you."

"But you aren't certain and I need to be certain before I do anything and screw this up. We share a kid Ruby, I have to think about that too."

"Ok, I'm going to prove to you tonight that she really likes you. Now, you should order the pizzas while I sort out the ice. They should arrive soon. " – Ruby said with an impish smile.

"And just how are you going to do that?" – Emma asked as she was dialing the pizza place.

"Oh, you'll see."

* * *

Belle arrived shortly after ten. They decided to drink beer while they were waiting for Regina. Just as Emma sat down the doorbell rang. The Queen has arrived. Emma opened the door with a huge smile on her face – "Hey."

"Hey." – Regina returned the smile.

"Come on in."

"Hey, girls." – Regina said as she approached the sitting area.

"Regina!" – Both of them exclaimed happily and stood up to give her a hug. After their return from Neverland the people had started to treat Regina better and Ruby and Belle started to really like her. Regina could be a lot fun when she wanted to.

"I see you've started without me." – she said as she sat down on one of the armchairs while Belle and Ruby sat together on the couch. – "Do you have anything else other than beer Emma?"

"Nope, the party is just getting started. As far as the drinks go, I bought Jack for you." – Emma said winking and went to pour her a glass. She brought both the glass and the bottle to the coffee table and went back for the tequila and shot glasses for the rest of them. She brought the salt and lemons after that.

"How about we start the night off with a game?" – she asked as she handed Ruby and Belle their tequila shots.

"We're not nearly drunk enough to play Truth or Dare, Ems." – Ruby said as she drank her shot and Belle agreed.

"That's why we're not playing Truth or Dare, we're going to play Mexicana."

"Why don't you explain how this game is played first, dear, and then we'll decide whether we are going to play or not." – Regina said.

"This is a drinking game. It's played with a dice, and don't worry I have a dice app on my phone, so we don't need to worry about that. Now the rules are pretty simple. You roll the dice and if it lands on one-the person on your left has to take a shot, if it lands on two-you have to take one, three-the person on your right drinks, four-you choose who's going to take a shot, five-everybody drinks and if it lands on six-nobody does." – Emma finished explaining and asked – "So what do you think?"

"I think, why haven't you told us about this game before?" – Ruby said – "Let's get this party started!"

"Regina you're gonna need a shot glass." – Emma said and stood up to bring her phone and a shot glass for Regina – "So who's going to roll first?" – she asked as she opened the dice app.

"I think our Queen here should have the honor." – Ruby said teasingly.

"Oh you're far too kind." – she said with a smile and took the phone from Emma. She rolled the dice and it landed on one. – "Drink up, Sheriff." – she said teasingly and handed Ruby the phone.

* * *

They went through far too many rounds for either of them to be able to count and were starting to get really, really drunk. – "I think we need a break." – Emma said and slumped down on the armchair.

"Yes." – the other three women said in union.

"If my time spent as Lacey hadn't upped my alcohol tolerance, I would certainly have been in a hospital right now." – Belle said already slurring.

They rested for a while and then Belle suggested enthusiastically – "Let's dance!"

That was the moment things started to get really crazy.

"Yes, yes, yes, let's!" – Ruby exclaimed and turned to Emma saying – "Let the music play DJ!"

Emma stood up, put her iPod in the docking station and suddenly Lady Gaga's "Just Dance" was playing through the speakers.

"It's not loud enough." – Ruby complained.

"Well it's the best the speakers can do, this isn't a club Ruby." – Emma answered.

"It can be…" – Regina suddenly said – "… because it isn't the best that I can do." – and with the flick of her wrist the music was suddenly coming from everywhere and it was even louder than in a club.

"That's more like it, now let's dance!" – Ruby yelled trying to be heard over the music and grabbed Belle's hand to bring her to the makeshift dance floor.

"What about the neighbors, Emma?" – Belle asked while being dragged by Ruby.

"Who are they gonna call? The Sheriff?" – Emma laughed and grabbed Regina's hand so that they can join Ruby and Belle.

Regina flicked her wrist again – "There, now the apartment is soundproof."

"I wouldn't want to get you in trouble, Sheriff." – she whispered in Emma's ear and walked to their friends still holding her hand.

They danced, and drank, and danced, and drank, and things started heating up. Both pairs were lost in each other, grinding against each other to the beat of the music. Emma looked over to Ruby and Belle and saw that somehow they lost their shirts. They were both in their bras, and suddenly she thought - '_What the hell.'_ – and took of her shirt too.

"Wha – wha…?" – Regina tried to ask what Emma was doing, but she was too busy staring at the newly exposed skin of the Sheriff.

"What, it's hot in here! And I don't wanna get behind on the fun." – Emma said and pointed to Ruby and Belle, so that Regina could see that they were without their shirts too – "And now I think that you are wearing too much, or can the Queen not handle being a little out of her element?" Regina glared at her with an evil smirk on her lips and Emma knew that her drunken mind had gotten her in trouble, but she didn't know in what kind of trouble.

"First of all, Em-ma…" – the Queen said with her voice so low and sexy that it was almost not human, and pooped one button open – "… you have **no idea** what my element is." – she continued and pooped another button – "I can handle it dear…" – and there went another button – "… but the real question is…" – and another – "… can **you**…" – she started sliding her shirt of slowly – "… handle seeing **me** in this element?" – she finished taking her shirt of and flung it behind her not taking her eyes of Emma.

Emma couldn't move, couldn't speak, couldn't think, so she just stood there with her mouth hanging open.

"I didn't think so." – Regina said and slowly closed Emma's mouth with her index finger as she passed by her to pour herself a drink.

Emma was still stunned and was replaying over and over the thing that had just happened when Ruby slapped her on the shoulder – "Snap out of it Ems."

"Did you…"

"Yes, I saw what happened. She made you wet didn't she? You are horny, aren't you?" – Ruby teased her.

"Oh, shut up." – Emma said, grabbed the bottle of tequila that Ruby was holding and took a drink in order to get back on Earth.

"How can you say that she is not interested in you after that?"

"She was just proving me wrong. I said that she couldn't handle being out of her element and she proved me wrong. It's just what she does."

"OH MY GOD EMMA!" – Ruby yelled now irritated and slapped her again – "Ok, so now it's my turn to prove you wrong. It's time for the wolf to step in." – she said and turned away from Emma.

"Oh my god, what is she going to do, what is she going to do?" – Emma whispered to herself.

* * *

Ruby went to the couch where Regina and Belle were sitting still without their shirts. They were talking about something while drinking when Ruby approached Belle and took the bottle of tequila out of her hand (Regina was the only one that still bothered to drink from a glass) and put it on the table behind her. She stood in-between her legs as Britney's "Gimme More" started playing – "Ok, I can work with this." – she said.

"What are you…" – Belle exhaled looking in her eyes.

"Wait and see." – Ruby whispered to her and started dancing seductively.

Regina moved to sit on one of the armchairs to give them space and continued to watch the show. Emma sat on the other one still with the bottle of tequila in her hand and wondered how Ruby was proving her wrong by giving Belle a lap dance. Ruby was still standing in-between Belle's legs, swaying to the rhythm of the music and running her hands all over her body and Belle was watching Ruby with darkened eyes while gripping the couch to stop herself from ripping Ruby's clothes off.

The show continued, but now instead of dancing in front of Belle, Ruby was in her lap. She was slowly and seductively grinding, while Belle just looked at her dumbfounded. The song ended before things got out of control. The last thing that Ruby did before the song ended was unhook her bra, threw it away and kissed Belle on the cheek as she stood up from her lap. Belle just sat with her eyes and mouth wide open. After a few deep breaths she extended her hand and took the bottle that was closest to her (which was the vodka) opened it and took a long swing.

Ruby was a little (ok, a lot) flustered as well, but she shook it off. She was on a mission. She turned to Emma and said – "Ok Emma, I did your dare."

"Wha…" – Emma started confused, but Ruby turned her attention to Regina.

"Think you can top than, your majesty?" – she said to her.

"Excuse me?" – Regina exclaimed.

"Yeah, I didn't think so." – Ruby said and grabbed the tequila bottle from Emma's hand to take a swing.

"Are you challenging me wolfie?" – Regina asked with her deep voice.

"Mhm…" – Ruby confirmed while drinking. She knew Regina would fall for that.

"You know that I have never lost a challenge, right?"

"There is first time for everything." – Ruby stated with a smug smile – "I dare you to prove me wrong. You can dance for whoever you want."

Regina poured herself another shot of whisky, drowned it and stood up saying – "Buckle up Savior, you're going for a ride."

Emma gulped. What did Ruby get her into?

* * *

Regina poofed a chair in the middle of the room and turned to Emma – "Sit." – she said.

Emma did. The chair was positioned to face the couch, so when Emma sat she saw Ruby and Belle. Ruby was standing in front of the backrest of the couch and was slightly leaning on it and Belle was kneeling on the couch and had her hands on the backrest. They both were still holding their bottles of liquor.

Regina took another drink and went behind Emma's back. – "No peeking Sheriff." – she said seductively and Emma gulped again – "Ok." – she said exhaling. Her hands started to sweat from anticipation.

"Holy Mary Margaret's pale butt cheeks." – Ruby's eyes went wide and the bottle in her hand fell on the floor.

"What?" – Emma asked and wanted to look behind her, but she promised Regina that she wouldn't, so she kept looking in front of her.

"Holy Jesus titty fucking Christ." – Belle whispered and drowned nearly half the bottle of vodka before she handed it to Ruby without taking her eyes of whatever was happening behind Emma. Ruby took the offered bottle, her eyes also not drifting away from the view in front of her and gulped a fair amount of vodka.

"WHAT? What is happening?" – and then Regina came in her view.

"Holy Pongo's motherfucking stinky ass." – she said when she saw Regina. Regina was wearing a trench coat that was just long enough to cover her ass, but short enough to reveal that there was nothing under it except underwear and a freaking garter belt. She wore the highest fuck me heels Emma had ever seen and she had a fedora on. Everything was black and way too sexy for Emma to hold her whimper back, so she didn't. She felt her panties getting wet only from looking at her and prayed that she could contain herself when Regina was going to start dancing.

Regina came to stand in front of her, leaned down and whispered in her ear – "You can look but you can't touch, Miss Swan." – Emma whimpered again as she felt the woman's breath on her and her panties grew even wetter. The former Queen put her index finger under her chin and made Emma look in her eyes – "If you touch me without my permission, I'll stop. Do you understand?" – Emma nodded, she didn't trust her voice to speak. She put her hands under her butt to sit on them, because she thought that they might act on their own accord and touch the woman and she desperately wanted to see the whole show.

Regina backed away a little, snapped her fingers and suddenly Joe Cocker's "You can leave your hat on" was playing. She started to sway with the music as her hands started untying the belt of the trench coat all the while looking in Emma's eyes with a predatory look. She untied the belt and took one step closer to her and started unbuttoning one of the trench coat's buttons. Regina suddenly turned her back to Emma and undid the remaining buttons while still swaying her hips and looking at Emma over her shoulder.

'_Baby, take off your coat… real slow…'_

She did, so painfully and agonizingly slow and let it fall down on the floor together with Emma's jaw. Emma thought that she heard another bottle fall, but she wasn't sure. She wasn't sure of anything other than the fact that she wouldn't be able to take her eyes off the woman in front of her even if she wanted to. Regina turned around again and stood close to Emma, but not close enough for her liking.

'_Baby, take off your dress…'_

And that was the problem – there was no dress for Regina to take off. All that she had been wearing under the coat were the oh so silky panties, the garter belt with the stockings and a corset. And oh my god, the corset! The corset fit Regina perfectly, like it had been made on her body. In it Regina's breasts looked so alluring, like they were calling Emma to stand up, take them in her mouth and suck them and lick them and bite them until she died. She almost did, but thankfully she remembered what Regina had whispered to her.

Regina was standing in front of her and running her hands all over her body. One hand started from her neck, went down over one of her breasts squeezed it lightly and continued over her corset clad stomach, while the other one started from her thigh and went up her body following the same path only in the opposite direction. Emma didn't know where to look, she was stunned by the woman's ability to make her this wet without even touching her.

'_You can leave your hat on…'_

Regina left her hat on and nudged her knees apart with one of her legs.

'_You can leave your hat on…'_

She stood between Emma's legs.

'_You can leave your hat on…'_

She raised one heeled foot, put it on one of Emma's jean clad thighs and caressed the skin on her leg from her ankle to her inner thigh with her long slender fingers. By the time Regina's hand stopped the caress Emma was out of breath and panting. She had never been so turned on in her life. She sat and tried to prepare herself for what was about to come next.

Regina retracted her foot and Emma whimpered at the loss. She pushed Emma's legs back together again and Emma squirmed in her seat, desperately trying to gain some friction where she needed it most.

'_Now come back here and stand on this chair…'_

Regina however sat on Emma's lap – "Oh my God…" – Emma gasped. Regina put her hands on Emma's shoulders and looked at her – "You can call me Regina, dear." – she said with a smirk and then she started grinding…

'_You give me reason to live…'_

…once… And oh sweet Jesus was this a good reason to live.

'_You give me reason to live…'_

…twice…

'_You give me reason to live…'_

…three times…

'_You give me reason to live…'_

…four times…

…and then she stood up again. God, the woman was such a tease. Emma's heart was beating so fast and so loud, she thought that she was having a stoke, or that she was about to have one anyway. She closed her eyes for a second and tried to steady her heartbeat and her breathing, but to no avail. When she opened her eyes she saw Regina turning her back to her. Emma thought that she would walk away, but that wasn't the case. Regina sat back down in her lap, but this time she had her back pressed to Emma's front, and her ass was coming in direct contact with Emma's core.

'_Sweet darling… You can leave your hat on…'_

Leave your hat on, but please don't stand up again – Emma pleaded silently.

The music continued and Regina started grinding again, but this time as her ass moved against her core Emma moaned silently and her hands freed themselves from under her butt and moved to touch Regina's hips, but at the last moment she stopped them. Just as she was about to retreat them and put them back in their place under her ass, Regina took hold of them with her own and put them on her thighs. She leaned back against Emma as she kept grinding and Emma moaned again and moved her hips to meet Regina's ass. She knew that she must've looked like a wanton mess, but she didn't care. All she cared about was the woman that was leaning her head against her shoulder and moving against her.

'_They don't know what love is…'_

Regina gasped and tightened her grip on Emma's hands.

'_They don't know what love is…'_

She slowly started to move them up her body. Over the hips…

'_They don't know what love is…'_

…over her stomach…

'_They don't know what love is…'_

…over her breasts…

'_I know what love is.'_

Regina positioned Emma's hands over the zipper that was in the middle of the corset and tugged them down slightly to give Emma a go. Emma took the hint and slowly started to unzip the corset, but wasn't able to because of her trembling hands. She closed her eyes again and took a few deep breaths and tried again. This time she was successful. Emma unzipped the corset and practically tore it off Regina's body. Just as she put her hands on Regina's thighs again, the music ended and Regina stood up.

* * *

Regina took a couple of steadying breaths. – "Well wolfie?" – she said panting, but whether from the dancing or from something else Emma wasn't sure. She was sure however that when the woman looked at her, she saw that Regina's pupils were dilated. She was also sure that she needed to change her underwear, but her legs felt like pudding, so she sat there not being able to move.

"Hot damn!" – Ruby exclaimed after a moment of silence and picked up the bottles from the floor, handing one to Belle who was still wide eyed and had her mouth hanging. They drowned the remaining liquor from the bottles.

"I think she wins." – Belle said slowly, still dumbfounded and slowly raised her trembling arm to point toward Regina. Regina gave Ruby a self-satisfied smirk and went to pour herself a drink.

"And I think Emma needs a drink." – Ruby said and went to grab a beer for Emma, because only a couple of beers and a quarter of Regina's Jack was all that was left.

"I'll be right back." – Emma murmured and stood up to change her underwear. She was at the base of the stairs when she heard Ruby say chuckling – "You nearly killed our dear Sheriff Regina. I think that at one point she was about to have a heart attack."- Emma quickly went up the stairs not wanting to hear Regina's response. She closed the door of her bedroom and sat on the bed.

"What the hell happened?" – she said to no one and took off her jeans and panties. She saw that both the panties and the jeans were soaked through – "Oh my God…" – she huffed embarrassed and stood up to find another pair of jeans when she heard music coming from downstairs again. Emma found another pair of jeans and it took her three tries to get in them, because she kept falling down. Yeah, she was that drunk. When she finally managed to put on the jeans, she hurried downstairs to see what was happening.

Regina, Ruby and Belle were dancing. Regina was sandwiched between them and they all were sexily dancing to the beat of Justin's "Sexy Back". There were boobs everywhere. Somehow they all have ended up wearing only their panties. She didn't know and didn't want to know how that had happened.

Regina saw her and extracted herself from in-between Ruby and Belle and walked towards her. She circled like a predator around her once and then stood in front her. Emma was still the whole time. She didn't know what to do, what to expect. And then Regina snapped her fingers and left her standing only in her panties. Why did she even bother to put the jeans on?

"You were behind on the fun, Sheriff." – she slurred as she ran her eyes down Emma's body and back up again only to stop and linger when she came to her chest area.

Emma didn't say anything, she just took her by the waist, pulled she flush against her body and started dancing. They moved together slowly and wonderfully, they were lost in the haze of the music and the feeling of their bodies touching.

Ruby broke their haze however when she asked Emma – "Can I take Belle upstairs? She isn't feeling well."

"Yeah sure, go to my bedroom."

"Thanks and sorry for the interruption." – Ruby said and looked at Regina who was now slumped on the couch in order to clarify what she was sorry for. Emma just smiled to Ruby and went to join Regina on the couch.

* * *

Emma sat next to Regina on the couch and said – "Can you turn off the music please."

Regina just flicked her wrist not saying anything. Emma turned her head to see that Regina's eyes were closed – "Are you ok Regina?"

"Urgh…" – Regina groaned – "Everything is spinning…" – she said and put her head on Emma shoulder – "But I'm fine."

Emma turned her head to look at Regina – "How fine?"

Regina opened her eyes and look at her. They were so close Emma could feel Regina's breath on her cheek – "Fine enough to do this…" – she said and kissed Emma.

The kiss was everything Emma imagined it would be and more. They started slow and tender, but it quickly grew more passionate and aggressive. Regina straddled her lap for who knows which time that night, but this time Emma didn't hesitate to touch her, she put her hands on Regina's ass and kneaded the soft flesh that was beneath them. Regina moaned into the kiss and moved one arm from around Emma's neck so that she could palm one of her breasts. Emma groaned and bit Regina's bottom lip while with her hands she helped Regina rock against her.

And then Emma broke the kiss – "Regina wait." – she said, her voice hoarse from arousal.

"What?" – she panted and damn that made Emma even wetter than she already was.

"We have to stop."

"Oh…" – Regina said and tried to move away from her, but Emma stopped her.

"No wait… I don't want to stop because I don't want this. I do, you have no idea how much I want this."

"Then what's the problem?"

"I don't want this to happen while we're drunk, I want to take you out on a date first and do all the stuff we're supposed to do before we get to this point. We both deserve more than this."

"You… You want to take me on a date?" – Regina asked quietly, her eyes filling with tears.

"Yes Regina, yes I do." – Emma answered just as quietly.

"Ok." – Regina said, gave Emma a quick peck and moved to her earlier position with her head on Emma's shoulder.

Emma wrapped her arm around her, bringing her closer and said – "Damn woman this is the second pair of panties I ruined because of you tonight."

"Oh so that's what you were doing when you disappeared earlier." – Regina chuckled.

"Like you don't know how wet you made me…"

"Stop talking like that, or I will pounce on you again."


	2. The Day After

**Hey guys, after all the follows, favourites and wonderful reviews I've decided to continue this story. Thank you very much guys, I really mean it. :)**

**All mistakes are mine.**

******Enjoy!**

**The Day After**

Emma started to slowly open her eyes - _'Shit! NO! Light to bright!' _– she closed them again – _'Fuck! Darkness too dark! Quiet too quiet!'_ – suddenly she could hear footsteps – _'Aghhh! Whoever is wearing those loud shoes needs to take them the fuck off! THE NOISE IS TOO LOUD!_ – and then someone that sounded like Ruby screamed.

"Jesus, Mary, Joseph and the fucking donkey!"

She slowly opened one eye and saw Ruby topless and only wearing her panties, standing slack jawed a few feet away from her. Just as she was about to tell her to keep her voice down because she felt like ogres were having a tap dancing contest in her head, she felt something, or better yet someone murmur against her stomach.

"Ruby Lucas, if you don't shut up I'm going to kill every pair of short shorts you own, if it is the last thing I do."

"But Reginaaa…" – Ruby whined.

"And every pair of shoes." – Regina murmured again.

Emma then looked down and saw the position she had been sleeping in. She was laying on her back, her head was resting on the armrest of the couch, her legs were spread wide open and Regina was laying between them and was using her stomach as a pillow. She had one leg hanging off the couch, the other one raised up, bent at the knee and Regina had one arm going under and around her thigh, her hand resting on Emma's hip.

Again, before she could say anything, Belle, also wearing only panties, came swaying from upstairs. She stood next to Ruby – "Um… uuuum…" - pointed toward Emma and Regina at a loss of words, but maaan she a lot to say when she found them – "Jesus fucking Christ and three fucking chickens in a fucking dwarf tavern! Did you guys fucking FUCK?!"

"If I hear the word fuck one more time…" – Regina started – "Wait WHAT?!" – she suddenly opened her eyes and jumped up when she realized her position – "FUCK, my head hurts!" – she sat back down again.

"About damn time." – Ruby said as she sat down on one of the armchairs and gave thumbs up to Emma.

"Mhm." – Belle confirmed, sitting down on the other and starting to massage her temples.

"We did not have sex." – Regina said and poofed four glasses of water on the coffee table in front of them – "Or at least I don't think so…" – she murmured after drowning the whole glass.

"Ok first of all…" – Emma finally spoke for the first time that morning – "… Regina can you do your thing and get rid of these hangovers, because I for one feel like I've been hit by a truck and then the same truck parked on top of me."

"Are you calling me a truck?!" – Regina punched her playfully.

"OW! Boob punch? Really Regina?" – Emma glared at her – "And you know I didn't mean it like that. Now can you please…?"

"Oh fine." – Regina said, waved her hand in the air and the truck that had been parked on top of Emma disappeared. _'Damn that's a neat little trick.'_

"Oh God, thank you Regina!" – Emma, Ruby and Belle said at the same time.

"Second." – Emma continued – "Does anyone know why are we all naked?"

Silence.

"Regina do you have some spell or potion that can restore our memories?" – Emma asked.

"There are both spells and potions for memory restoration, but they only work if the memory loss was caused by magic."

"So no. Ok, baby steps." – she huffed and run a hand through her hair – "How much do you remember?"

"I remember Regina's striptease, slash, lap dance." – Ruby said with a devilish smile and winked to Emma.

"Oh my God, that really happened?" – Regina hid her face in her hands.

"Hey I'm not complaining." – Ruby said.

"Me nether." – Belle chimed in.

"Especially not me." – Emma joined in with the teasing, because she knew Regina would put an end to it and that meant that they wouldn't talk about what the dance actually meant and how did they feel about it. She did not want to discuss feelings this early in the morning, especially not her feelings for Regina.

"Ok, ok, moving on." – and true enough, Regina did put an end to it – "That clears how **I** ended up like this." – she motioned to herself and three pairs of eyes locked in on her breasts – "People, people! Focus!" – Regina clapped her hands a couple of times in order to snap them out of their trance – "We still have no idea how all of **you** ended up without **your** clothes. The last thing I remember is Emma going up to her room for… whatever…" – Emma felt herself blushing when Ruby gave her a knowing look –"… and we starting to dance again."

"Yeah, I was shit faced by that time, so I have no idea. I'm lucky I remember your dance." – Belle said seriously.

"Yes, yes, you all remember that part perfectly. We established that already." – Regina tried to change the subject again.

"Thank God for that." – Ruby crossed herself – "All I remember is Belle, Regina and I dancing together, and even that is blurry. I don't know if we had our clothes on or not."

"All I remember are bits and pieces." – Emma started – "I remember going down the stairs to join you guys again, I was only without my shirt at the time. Then I remember you and Belle and Regina and me dancing together - without our clothes. So the clothes removal must have happened during our dancing. How or why I have no idea. The last thing I remember, is you guys gone…" – she pointed to Ruby and Belle – "… Regina sitting on the couch and me heading over to join her. That's all."

"Oh so you don't remember if you banged or not?" – Ruby whined. Both Emma and Regina groaned at the question.

"How about you and Belle?" – Emma was quick to change the subject, she wanted to talk about whether she and Regina had sex or not and about their waking position alone with Regina, so she started to tease Ruby – "Did you guys bang?"

"No."

"How can you be so sure? Emma remembers you guys disappearing all of a sudden." – Regina joined in with a smirk.

"Belle and I did not have sex." – Ruby repeated again – "Belle and the toilet though… I'm not so sure." – she said snorting with laughter.

"Hey!" – Belle exclaimed as if she was offended and slapped her upper arm, which made Ruby laugh even more.

"Whaaat?! You should've seen how cute you two looked… all cuddled up together." – this time Belle didn't slap her. This time she threw someone's discarded bra at her and that made everyone burst into laughter. They were laughing so hard that they didn't hear the front door opening.

"POOOOOOOOORNNN!"- someone that turned out to be her mother screamed. Her chin wobbled like she was about to cry, she stood frozen from shock, not able to move and mumbled – "Naked girls… naked daughter… boobs… so much boobs… porn…"

They all looked at Snow open mouthed until Regina burst into laughter followed by Ruby and Belle. The three of them were bending forward with their hands on their stomachs and were tearing up from laughter as Emma looked franticly around for her clothes.

"Guys, guys, Regina!" – Emma tried, but Regina just flicked her wrist to put some clothes on everyone and continued to laugh with Ruby and Belle.

"… porn… porn…porn…" – Emma slowly approached her mother who was still mumbling and cautiously touched her forearm, which was a wrong thing to do apparently, because that made Snow lose her shit even more – "PORN… LADY BITS… AAAAAAHHHHHH!" – that made her three friends laugh even harder. They were practically screaming with laughter at that point which in turn made Emma laugh as well.

"Snow! Snow! MOM!" – she tried to calm her mother down while keeping her laughter inside – "Calm down!" – she started to shake her and that snapped Snow out of it.

"Emma?"

"Snow?"

"What the hell Emma!? What the hell is happening here, or what the hell happened!? Why the hell does this place look like… well like this!?"

"I'll explain everything, but first why are you early and where are David and Henry?"

"We are not early Emma, we're late! It's 3AM! David and Henry are at Granny's – thank God for that. We stopped there for lunch on our way here and Granny told us that Ruby had come here last night and that she didn't show up for work this morning, so I came to check up on you."

"Oh shit, I gotta go!" – Ruby stood up.

"I'm coming too." – Belle stood up as well.

"As much as I want to see Snow lose her shit again, I think you two are far better company than her, so I'm going to join you as well." – Regina said and followed them towards the front door, but not before she flicked her wrist and magicked the apartment clean, for which Emma was grateful beyond words.

Belle and Ruby said goodbye as they walked past Emma and Snow, but Regina wouldn't be Regina if she didn't start some shit up on her way out. She got into her Evil Queen mode and stepped right into Snow's personal space. She glared at her for a few seconds and everyone stood frozen in place waiting for her next move. Then suddenly a wicked smile appeared on Regina's face – "Boobs!" - she said and casually walked away.

"POOORN!" – Snow started screaming again and ran as far away from Regina as she could, even though she was already outside of the apartment and could be heard laughing with Ruby and Belle.

* * *

Emma tossed and turned in bed not able to sleep. After she had calmed Snow down again she quickly explained to her what had happened the night before, well not the actual things that had happened, because she just couldn't deal with another break down. She gave her mother a PG version of the night in which she, Regina, Ruby and Belle had a quiet night of wine tasting, which had gone wrong when one of the girls accidently bumped in the table and spilled the bottles and glasses of wine all over their clothes. She was amazed by the amount of bullshit that had spilled out of her mouth, but what had her baffled was that her mother actually believed all of it, or was acting like it because she didn't want to know what had really transpired the night before. Either way was fine with her, because that was not the thing that was keeping her up.

The thing that was preventing her from sleeping were her lost memories. Emma didn't know what happened between her and Regina after she had joined her on the couch the night before and it was eating her alive. What was worse though, was that she hadn't had time to talk to Regina about everything that happened, or didn't happen, or about everything that they were aware that happened, or… well she just hadn't had time to talk to Regina at all.

Her mind was spamming her with possible scenarios, but none of them were real, or maybe some of them were real but she didn't know it, or maybe one of them was real, or… FUCK! She really needed to know what had happened if she wanted to get any sleep in the near future and not lose her damn mind. _'Think Emma, think!'_ And Emma did think, but no new memories magically resurfaced. _'Wait… magically… magic…' _Maybe Regina's magic couldn't help them with their memories, but she wasthe Savior and a True Love's product, so maybe she could.

"Ok Emma, focus! Concentrate! Magic is emotion!" – she repeated the things that Regina had told her. She closed her eyes and tried… well anything.

Nothing happened.

"Well fuck. What good is magic anyway if it can't bring back memories from a drunken night! I really need to fucking know!" – she yelled to no one – "I really need to know if I screwed up." – she whispered.

And then it hit her. Images from the night before appeared in her mind randomly before they all connected.

"I remember…" – she gasped – "I did it, I remember! I fucking remember! YEY!" – she pumped her fist – "Oh my God, she said yes, SHE SAID YES!"

"Emma, sweetheart, are you ok? What is going on?" – Snow ran in.

"Yes Snow, I'm fine, I'm perfect actually. Go to sleep."

"But honey…" – Show protested as Emma pushed her out of the room.

"I'm fine, go to sleep." – Emma shut the door, grabbed her phone and dialed Regina immediately. She didn't care how late it was, she had to call her.

"**Emma?" – Regina picked up.**

"I remember Regina. I remember." – Emma smiled, teeth flashing and all.

"**I remember too, Emma."**

"Really? Soooo… is your answer still yes?"

"**Yes, I would love to go on a date with you."**

"Yeah? Cool then, I'll call you as soon as I have it planned, ok? Goodnight Regina."

"**Goodnight Emma."**

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" – she flopped on the bed and started screaming into the pillow out of happiness.

"Are you sure you are ok Emma?" – she heard her mother ask from the other side of the door.

"I told you I'm fine Snow, go to sleep."

Suddenly Emma's phone rang. It was Ruby.

"**I remember Emma!" – she screamed.**

"I remember to, and so does Regina, I was just on the phone with her."

"**Belle remembers too, I was just on the phone with her!"**

"I asked Regina on a date and she said yes!"

"**I asked Belle on a date and she also said yes!"**

They both screamed for a while like a bunch of schoolgirls, but they didn't care.

"Well I technically asked Regina out yesterday. After I joined her on the couch we made out for a while and then I asked her." – Emma explained when they stopped screaming.

"**Belle and I also made out for a while before she ditched me for the toilet and started throwing up her insides."**

They laughed and then talked about ideas for the dates and laughed some more and then they fell asleep.

* * *

**Fear not, this is not the last chapter. :)**


	3. The Date

**Sorry for the long wait guys, I was really, really, really busy these last couple of weeks. I'll try to update more frequently, but I can't make any promises. Thank you again for all the follows, favorites and for the lovely reviews.**

**All mistakes are mine.**

******Enjoy!**

**The Date**

'_Stay calm Swan, everything is going to be fine. Everything is going to be fine.' _ – Emma repeated more and more frequently in her head as she was getting closer to Regina's house. She was driving deliberately slow to get her nerves in check before knocking on Regina's door, but Storybrooke was a small town, so the drive was short and she suddenly found herself at her destination. She parked in front of the mansion, took a few deep breaths and got out of the bug.

"Everything is going to be fine." – Emma said one last time and knocked. After a few seconds, a few seconds that felt like an eternity, Regina opened the door and Emma's jaw hit the floor.

"Holy… Regina…"

"I'm anything but a saint dear." – Regina smirked. When Emma just kept staring at her not saying a thing, she looked down self-consciously at herself – "Am I dressed appropriately for wherever we are going?" – she asked.

Emma closed her mouth, gulped and took another look at Regina. She was wearing really, really tight dark blue jeans that hugged her figure impeccably, black shirt that had the two top buttons open (like always) beneath a just as black coat and of course black knee-high heeled boots. She looked… - "You are…" – Emma started to answer but Regina interrupted her.

"You said to dress casually and I know that this isn't the most casual attire, but if you would've told me where we would be going, I would have known what to wear and if I didn't own anything appropriate I would've bought something that would fit the standards of the place where…"

"…perfect." – Emma cut off Regina's nervous rambling – "You are perfect." – she smiled sweetly at her date.

"Nobody is perfect dear." – Regina flushed and returned the smile.

"I thought so too, but then **you** showed up." – Emma smiled sheepishly and Regina chuckled. Emma cringed internally - _'I couldn't have said something more cliché even if I wanted to.'_

"Thank you Emma. You look…"

"I look like I always look." – Emma smiled. She really looked like she always looked. Skinny jeans, a tanktop and her signature red leather jacket. Ok she put a little more make up on than she normally did for the date.

"Which is beautiful." – Regina concluded.

"Thank you." – Emma said and extended her hand – "Shall we?"

Regina took her hand and Emma helped her down the stairs. She thought that Regina would let go afterwards, but she surprised Emma and held on, so they started walking toward her car hand in hand.

"I knew you like my leather jacket." – Emma teased Regina as they walked. She just had to.

"Don't push it dear." – Regina bumped her shoulder playfully.

* * *

"Ok Emma, will you finally tell me where we're going?" – Regina asked again when Emma turned on a deserted dirt road.

"Nope." – Emma's answer was the same every time.

"Why are we in the woods? You know that the sun won't be out for long, right?"

"That's the point."

"Oh come ooon, give me something." – Regina whined, actually whined.

"I hope you're not afraid of heights." – Emma said with a smile.

* * *

Emma turned left and right and left and right and they went deeper and deeper into the woods. The dirt road wasn't even a road at that point, she was just driving through trees. _'I should've rented an ATV.'_- she thought as she hit another bump – _'That would've been fun. Regina on an ATV.'_ She drove a little more and suddenly a huge clearing appeared in front of them. She parked the car next to the truck that Ruby had borrowed from her father in order to get there and turned her head to look at Regina.

Regina was wide eyed and gaping – "Is that…" – she turned to Emma.

"A hot air balloon? Yup." – Emma smiled and got out of the car. She walked to the other side of it and opened the door for Regina – "Come on…" – she offered her hand to her – "Let's go." – Emma helped Regina out of the car and they started walking toward Ruby and Belle. Their friends were there to fill the balloon with air, so that when Emma and Regina would arrive, they could go up immediately. Emma had set everything else up that morning. The basket, the burners, the fuel tanks and everything else was in place, she had connected the balloon to the basket and she had instructed their friends how to work the ventilator to fill the balloon with air.

"Hey guys, everything ok? No problems?" – Emma asked them.

"Hey love birds, everything is fine." – Ruby nodded, but when she took a good look at Regina she screeched – "Holy Granny's chin hair Regina! You own jeans!? Like really, really tight jeans…"

"Yes Ms. Lucas I do own a few pairs of jeans. I have worn jeans before." – Regina answered.

"Oh don't you Ms. Lucas me, and believe me, if you had worn jeans before I would've known." – Ruby said and let her eyes wander up and down Regina's legs.

"Hey!" – Emma exclaimed while Belle smacked Ruby's arm.

"What?" - Ruby laughed – "You all know I had a crush on her during the curse, she is one hot HBIC. Can you blame me?"

"No…" – both Emma and Belle murmured, before Belle continued – "… but I can blame you for checking her out now."

"Oh please, like you didn't check her out." – Ruby said with a smile and when she didn't get an answer from Belle she nodded chuckling – "Yeah, I thought so."

"Ok, can we stop talking about checking Regina out and get to work please." – Emma finally put an end to the conversation.

Emma checked again to see that everything was working perfectly and when she was satisfied with the results she light the burners - "Ok girls, everything is working perfectly." – she addressed Ruby and Belle – "Now I'll just need you to keep the mouth of the balloon open so that I can heat up the air inside it." – they worked exquisitely together and the balloon stood up in no time.

"Thanks girls." – she nodded to her friends and then turned to Regina who was watching them all, especially Emma with amazement – "Your majesty." – she smiled, opened the little door of the basket and motioned for Regina to get in.

Emma fallowed in and was about to start getting the balloon up in the air when Belle spoke – "Wait, we brought something for you." – she said and ran to get something out of her father's truck. Belle came back with a bottle of wine and two glasses – "Just a little extra something." – she smiled and gave them to Emma.

"Thanks." – Emma smiled back and ignited the burners.

* * *

When they were finally high enough to see Storybrooke and the land surrounding it, Emma removed her hand from the switch of the burners and went to stand next to Regina. Regina had her hands resting on the basket top and was looking around in awe. She hadn't said anything ever since she had greeted Ruby and Belle, but Emma wasn't nervous that it meant something bad, she knew that Regina was just astonished with everything, so she wasn't nervous at all. Emma had expected to be sweating and shaking with agitation, but she wasn't, she was at ease. She was at ease because just from looking at Regina, she knew she had made the right call. Regina was relaxed and had a small content smile gracing her face, she looked beautiful, she looked amazing.

"Here is your town." – Emma turned her head to look at Regina and said quietly. Anything other than a whisper wouldn't have been appropriate, it would've broken the comforting calmness of the moment.

Regina didn't say anything, she just moved her hand from its resting place on the handrail, on top of Emma's and squeezed lightly. Emma smiled and intertwined their fingers. They stood like that for a few moments and then Regina spoke.

"Thank you." – she said just as quietly as Emma had. She moved to face Emma, not letting go of her hand and Emma moved with her. They stood face to face. She looked deep into Emma's eyes – "This is… amazing." – Regina's free hand went up to move a strand hair from Emma's face before settling down on her cheek – "You are amazing."

Emma's free hand moved to rest on Regina's hip. Her thumb made slow soothing circles and she smiled. She opened her mouth to say that Regina deserved it, that they both deserve it, but Regina put her index finger on her lips and shushed her. She relocated her hand back to Emma's cheek and slowly moved closer and closer until they were only a breath apart, until Emma could feel Regina's exhales on her lips. Regina released one last shaky breath, titled her head a little and connected her lips with Emma's.

The kiss was slow, lazy, nothing like the kiss they had shared the week before at the party. This kiss was something else, there was no tongue, no nipping, no biting. It was just a soft brushing of lips, just a gentle lingering touch, a sweet hesitation on both parts. It was as if both of them were taking their time to memorize the feeling, it was magnificent, it was the most truthful moment they'd ever shared. They both poured their entire souls into the kiss, they were totally focused on each other and on the moment, it was like nothing else was going on in their lives except for the kiss. They were lost in the moment, in each other, nothing else mattered and everything stopped.

After a few more minutes they hesitantly broke off the kiss with a few pecks and rested their foreheads against one another not opening their eyes. Emma squeezed Regina's hand, their fingers still intertwined, before letting go to wrap both of her arms around her. She kissed her cheek softly and opened her eyes.

"Regina…" – she whispered in her ear – "… open your eyes."

Regina did and gasped – "It's beautiful."

During their kiss the sun had started to set. It cast a beautiful fiery glow as it sank beneath the horizon. They sky was clear, there were just a few wayward clouds that added to the fascinating scene before them. The picture that Emma was seeing in front of her was what she had been aiming for when she had planned the date. Regina in her arms with a look on her face that spoke volumes as the red orb before them cast its last rays of light and painted the sky that mingled with the clouds a beautiful shade of red.

"Would you like a glass of wine?" – Emma asked after a while. Regina nodded and kissed Emma sweetly before they detangled.

Emma popped the wine bottle open and poured the bright yellow liquid in the two glasses that Belle had provided along with the wine. She handed one of the glasses to Regina and started a toast – "To…"

"… us." – Regina finished with a smile.

"To us." – Emma repeated with a clink of the glasses. She took a small drink, but Regina didn't. She just looked at her with a small smile – "What is it?" – Emma asked.

"How did get your hands on a hot air balloon?" – Regina asked chuckling – "I know there aren't any in Storybrooke, so where did you get one?"

"Boston." – Emma smiled – "There is a guy in Boston that's in the hot air balloon business. I found his daughter for him a few years back. His wife took the kid with her after their divorce and went off the grid. I still have his number, so I called him to ask if I could borrow one, and when he said yes I went to Boston to get it."

"You went to Boston? When?"

"Yesterday."

"But… I saw here in Storybrooke."

"I went yesterday evening, because I didn't want you to see me. It would've spoiled the surprise."

"So you drove all night because you didn't want to spoil the surprise?"- Regina asked taken aback.

"Mhm."

"Oh you sweet idiot." – Regina laughed.

* * *

They flew around Storybrooke for an hour or so more, before they landed on the same clearing. Ruby and Belle were still there, because they needed to pack the balloon up as Emma took Regina home. They had passed the time having a picnic and by the looks of it they were enjoying themselves a lot. Emma and Regina caught them making out like there was no tomorrow.

Both Emma and Regina knew that their date, that had taken place two days prior, had gone exquisitely well and both of them were extremely happy for them. Ruby had picked the tower clock for their date because she knew it was Belle's most favorite place in Storybrooke. They had helped Ruby clean up the place and set everything up for the date. Emma and Ruby had been assigned the task of cleaning the place up and Regina with the decoration and the food.

After their work had been done, Emma and Regina had gone to the mansion to have dinner with their son. They had put Henry to bed and they had decided to have couple of drinks as they waited for Ruby's report of the date. Their friend called screaming with happiness and she had almost passed out from excitement. Finally "The Troublemakers" – that was the name that the town had given to the four of them – were getting their happy endings.

Emma and Regina landed and their friends were immediately next to the balloon helping them out. Emma made sure that they knew what they needed to do before she led her date to her car.

* * *

The ride back was tricky because the sun was down and it was difficult to maneuver in the dark, but Emma managed it somehow. When she finally turned on the actual road she exhaled heavily.

"Uh, I didn't think of that." – she chuckled.

"How did you even find the clearing? It was very deep in the woods." – Regina asked.

"Ruby had encountered it on one of her runs. When I told her about my plan, she said that she knew the perfect place for taking off and landing the balloon."

"I still can't believe you did something like this, it was perfect."

"Well I was aiming for perfect." – Emma said with a smug smile, but then she continued shyly – "Really I'm glad you enjoyed yourself, because I'll be honest, I was nervous that you wouldn't like it, that you would rather go to a five star restaurant than fly around in a balloon."

"Emma…" – Regina breathed out – "… I would've been content with just having drinks with you in my back yard. This was beyond perfect. It was you… It was us."

Emma smiled as she stopped in front of the mansion. She got out and opened the door for Regina. They started walking slowly toward the front door, they were both reluctant for the date to end.

"Hey, I was thinking that since I don't have to return the balloon for a week…" – Emma started to say as they walked – "… that maybe we can take Henry for a ride some day?"

"Yes, he would love that." – Regina smiled – "Maybe even Ruby and Belle? That would be fun."

"Yeah, they would love that too." – Emma smiled back as they came to a stop in front of the door – "So here we argh…" – she was cut of mid-sentence by Regina's lips. It was a strong, short and unexpected kiss that left Emma gaping – "Wow…"

"I just wanted to skip the awkward part." – Regina said with a smirk.

Suddenly the front door opened.

"So? How was it? Where were you?" – Henry asked impatiently.

"It was great Henry." – Regina answered.

"Where were you?" – he asked again.

"Not telling you kid."

"Whyyyyy?" – he whined.

"It's a surprise."


End file.
